Me quedo contigo
by bellaHerms22
Summary: Final alternativo de "Su única razón". Porque, a veces, caer en clichés no mata a nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**Volví! Si, otra vez. Antes que nada, quería agradecerles profundamente por la excelente devolución que tuvo "Su única razón". Sé que algunos hubiesen preferido otro final, pero de cualquier manera, estuvieron dispuestos a leer algo nuevo. Gracias sinceramente, sus comentarios fueron hermosos y me hacen realmente feliz. Pero como yo no soy tan mala, he decidido dejarles este... final alternativo, que era la alternativa segura al final original, por el cual me decanté porque me parecia mas "realista". **

**Aclaraciones: Podrán notar que el cap inicia como el capitulo 15 de "Su única razón", es decir q pueden leer la historia desde el 14 optando por uno u otro final, a su propio gusto. Tengo decidido como mínimo continuar con un capitulo mas, pero que se pueden extender a 3 o 4 dependiendo de sus opiniones.**

**Nada mas, lean!**

* * *

><p><span>Me quedo contigo<span>

Corría de manera desesperada y sin pausa con dirección a los jardines. Sentía los pasos de Draco en sus espaldas y sus gritos llamándola por su nombre pero eso no le importaba. Las últimas palabras de Harry, oídas a través de una puerta le retumbaban en la mente.

Debía encontrarlo, debía hallarlo, detenerlo y obligarlo a pensar en otro plan, otra vía de escape. Otra forma de derrotar al señor tenebroso. El sacrificio no podía ser una opción. Era total y absolutamente injusto.

No estaba preparada para perderlo a él también… ni ahora ni nunca.

Había perdido minutos de oro. Después de lo ocurrido en la Sala de Menesteres, Harry la había encerrado en ella, impidiéndole de esa manera detenerlo. En un principio no comprendió lo que Harry intentaba hacer, pero solo le hizo falta coordinar dos pensamientos coherentes para comprender el plan final de su novio. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró a si misma encerrada en aquella habitación, gritando desesperada mientras él, del otro lado, se despedía.

Harry iba a entregarse al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Sin objeciones. Sin impedimentos. Sin armas.

Iba a morir. Y ella no fue capaz de hacer nada.

La hora estipulada ya se había cumplido y el peor de los presentimientos le apretujaba el pecho con fuerza.

"_Harry no… Por favor, Harry no…"_

- ¡Hermione, detente! – Gritaba Draco desesperado siguiéndole los pasos tan rápido como podía mientras intentaba alcanzarla, cosa que se dificultaba debido a las irregularidades impropias del suelo que pisaban. – ¡Debes detenerte!

En un ultimo intento, Draco logró alcanzar el brazo de Hermione y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo de esa manera que ella siguiera avanzando en carrera.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó enfrentándose a él - ¡¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera? ¡¿Cómo dejaste que se entregara?

El dolor que impregnó cada una de aquellas palabras hizo que Draco la soltara impresionado.

¿Cómo lograría hacerla entender que, el sacrificio de Harry, mas allá del dolor que le causara, era necesario? ¿Qué esa era la única manera, como el mismo Harry le había dicho?

No podía.

- Hermione… - Comenzó a decir Draco, pero por primera vez no supo que decir.

Si, siempre había odiado a Harry Potter. Su rivalidad era tan vieja como el tiempo que se conocían. Toda su vida deseo ser capaz de deshacerse de ese maldito Griffindor que con su sola existencia le arruinaba la vida. Hasta no hace mucho tiempo atrás, anhelaba el momento del tan esperado enfrentamiento de este con el señor tenebroso y de esa manera, llegara su fin. Adiós Harry Potter.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Le era difícil de explicar, pero la decisión que Harry había tomado, su sacrificio, no lo alegraba como siempre espero… Aunque no pudiera reconocerlo, lloraba en silencio por la muerte de su mayor enemigo, y se odiaba a si mismo, por comprender demasiado tarde el mal que durante mucho tiempo, ayudó a construir.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – Con cada palabra, Hermione clavaba los puños en el pecho de Draco con fuerza, tratando de paliar el dolor interno que le ocasionaba la certeza tan fuerte que la recorría. – Harry fue a morir… Harry…

Y con esto ultimo, sus piernas dejaron de ser un soporte seguro, y fallaron. Hubiera caído de no ser por la rápida reacción de Malfoy quien la sujetó con firmeza impidiéndolo. Y Hermione, sin pensarlo, se aferró a lo único seguro que el mundo le brindaba, los brazos de su acompañante.

- Él… - Malfoy tuvo que carraspear para encontrar el sonido de su voz y aun así, esta sonó ronca – Él sabia exactamente lo que hacía, Hermione… Puede que no logres entenderlo ahora, pero esta era la única manera…

- No puedo vivir sin él, Malfoy… ya… no puedo mas… ya no logro resistirlo mas… lo único que quiero es ir con él. Debo estar a su lado…

Separó lentamente el rostro del pecho del chico para mirarlo a los ojos. Este se sorprendió al comprobar que, todo rastro de la fuerza y tenacidad que la caracterizaban la habían abandonado dejando paso a una tristeza enorme. Era como si, con sus últimas fuerzas, estuviera buscando una razón para seguir luchando y que esta, cada vez se hiciera mas esquiva.

- Podrás. Lo harás. Yo te ayudaré de ser necesario, pero no permitiré que nadie mas muera por culpa de Voldemort. Ya es suficiente. – Se levantó sosteniendo a Hermione por los hombros ayudándola a ponerse de pie a ella también. – Vamos, esto ya termina. Debemos hacer un último esfuerzo. Debemos hacer lo que Harry nos dijo.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza en un claro gesto de cansancio. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir si lo que mas le importaba ya se lo habían quitado?

- No permitirás que el sacrificio de Potter sea en vano… ¿Verdad? – Era un recurso bajo, y ambos lo sabían, pero Draco no podía permitir que ella se rindiera en el ultimo paso y usaría cualquier arma para conseguirlo, incluso la extorsión. Era el momento. Era su momento. Era el desenlace y les tocaba a ellos representar la escena final.

- Vamos – Fue la respuesta enérgica de Hermione quien retomó el camino hacia el exterior del castillo sabedora de que la victoria estaba en sus manos.

A escasos metros de llegar al lugar en donde antaño estaban las puertas de roble de entrada, oyeron un grito desgarrador proveniente del exterior. El grito de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Nooo!

Ese fue el único detonador necesario para que la calma que Hermione había conseguido segundos antes, se esfumara tan rápido como aspiraba el oxigeno. Corrió desesperada hacia el exterior solo para encontrarse con la peor de las escenas delante de ella.

Voldemort se acercaba hacia las puertas del castillo seguido de sus Mortifagos a escasos metros por detrás de él, y en el medio de aquella imagen, no era difícil distinguir el cuerpo enorme de Hagrid, quien cargaba en cuyos brazos un cuerpo inerte.

El cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Harry!

El llanto de Hermione cortó el aire y se sintió como una daga atravesando el pecho de magos y brujas, buenos y malos, sin distinción. Todos ellos se hallaban reunidos en el patio. Nuca tanto dolor había sido presenciado.

Draco llegó junto a ella sujetándola antes de que, en un arrebato de locura, corriera hasta él, provocando su muerte instantánea.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron abrumados durante unos segundos ante la reacción de la chica, y fue ella misma quien rompió el silencio con otro lamento desgarrador.

- ¡Harry! ¡No, no, no! – Cayó al piso de rodillas entre jadeos angustiosos. Harry estaba muerto y era imposible soportarlo. Necesitaba morir en ese instante.

- ¡Silencio! – Bramó Voldemort inquieto. Aquel llanto lo desquiciaba y en algún rincón de su corrompido ser, lograba preocuparlo. Alguien que ha perdido todo, es capaz de cualquier cosa - ¡Ya basta! Harry Potter no merece el llanto de nadie. Ha muerto de forma cobarde, de la misma manera en la que vivió toda su vida.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Bramó Neville adelantándose al grupo de magos que defendía Hogwarts y enfrentando a Voldemort sin temor. Era el momento de la verdad y no había lugar para los miedos - ¡Harry te venció!

Los magos a su alrededor vitorearon al chico mientras exclamaban el nombre de Harry con orgullo.

- ¡Silencio! – Volvió a gritar el Lord perdiendo la calma. – Harry Potter ha sido asesinado cuando intentaba escapar por los jardines. Solo fue un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que solo se preocupaba por él y que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a mi.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de Hermione y lograron despertarla de su letargo. No permitiría que las cosas acabaran así. Harry había muerto si, pero su muerte no sería en vano, ella se encargaría de terminar la tarea que él empezó.

- Él único cobarde eres tu, maldita serpiente. – La voz de Hermione sonó clara pese a no elevarse mas de lo necesario – Has enviado a cada uno de tus seguidores a luchar aquí, por tu causa, mientras tu te mantenías a resguardo por miedo. Te has escondido en las sombras cuando todos luchábamos por nuestros ideales. Te consideras a ti mismo como el mejor mago del mundo y ni siquiera lo has demostrado. Has sido incapaz de enfrentar a Harry en un duelo justo porque eres completamente consciente de que no puedes vencer… - Se puso de pie despacio, casi alargando el momento mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella sin respirar – Lord Voldemort… – Continuó, diciendo el nombre sin titubear y mirando fijamente al enemigo. Los susurros de asombro se extendieron en el grupo de Mortifagos ante la osadía de la chica - … no acabó con la vida de Harry Potter. Él se sacrificó por toda la comunidad mágica. Harry dio su vida por sus ideales y por defender una causa noble… para liberarnos a todos. Tú nunca lo venciste, ni lo harás. No tuviste las agallas suficientes para ir tras el único obstáculo que impedía tu victoria, Tom… Siempre has sido y seguirás siendo un cobarde, hasta el día en que dejes de existir.

Y tras esas palabras, y aprovechando el desconcierto implantado en cada uno de los seres allí presentes, en un movimiento rápido y con un hechizo no verbal, un rayo de luz salió de su varita apuntando a su bolsito de cuentas, y de este, un colmillo de basilisco surcó el aire, impactando de lleno en la mascota de su enemigo.

El veneno actuó de forma implacable. Nagini se removió de forma brusca ante los ojos de todos, intentando sin éxito quitarse el colmillo de su lomo.

Instantes después, yacía muerta a los pies de su amo.

Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de Voldemort al ver al último y mas preciado de sus horrocruxes, destruido frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Le harás compañía a tu querido Harry Potter!

Voldemort apuntó en dirección a Hermione y bramó:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Hermione cerró los ojos relajada. El momento había llegado y no podría estar más preparada para él. La muerte la llevaría en el tiempo que le llevara al haz de luz atravesar el campo e impactarla de lleno. Su dolor terminaría en ese instante y podría, finalmente, reunirse con ellos. Con Harry y con Ron.

Sonrió.

- ¡Accio! – Escuchó la voz de Draco a su lado y luego, el impacto de un rayo… y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, pudo respirar profundo después de demasiado tiempo.

El ser más tenebroso de la historia acababa de caer, y con él, el mal llegaba a su fin.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y esta vez si, dejó que sus emociones se adueñaran de ella. Se permitió sentir, sufrir, invadirse por el dolor mas profundo de su alma. Se permitió por primera vez, lucir realmente vulnerable.

- Harry… llévame contigo… - Susurró con el corazón partido en dos. Ya de nada servía permanecer si no era junto a él.

Sintió como un par de manos cálidas entrelazarse entre las suyas con inmensa ternura, y percibió como, esa misma persona, depositaba un beso eterno en su frente. Inhaló profundo buscando un poco de paz y consuelo cuando el aroma que inundó sus fosas nasales se le hizo demasiado conocido y movió el suelo a sus pies.

- Prefiero que me digas que me quede contigo…

Hermione levantó la vista completamente confundida buscando una razón coherente para creer. Necesitaba verlo porque verdaderamente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y lo peor, es que sus ojos parecían seguir engañándola.

No podía ser posible, definitivamente había muerto en la batalla y no se había dado cuenta de en que momento sucedió.

- ¿Harry? – Su voz sonó estrangulada por el llanto contenido.

Él, como si de un sueño se tratara, arrodillado frente a ella le sonrió con amor, mientras que liberando una de sus manos le acariciaba el rostro desde la frente al mentón.

- No puedes ser tú… - susurró Hermione incrédula y profundamente feliz - Acabo… acabo de ver tu cuerpo… sin vida…

Harry negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y dejando que el llanto empezara a notarse. Llanto de felicidad.

- No, Hermione. No morí. Estoy aquí contigo. – Le aseguró mientras ella seguía demasiado confundida ante los últimos hechos y la nueva oportunidad que le brindaba la vida.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

- Shh, - Posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios con ternura - eso no importa ahora… lo único que debes saber es que, no podía permitirme dejarte atrás. No podía dejar de estar contigo.

Aquellas palabras quitaron cualquier rastro de duda de su mente y su corazón, y solo fue capaz de sonreír como hacia demasiado tiempo no hacía.

- No sería capaz de emprender otro viaje si no es contigo, hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntas y ya… no tengo la fuerza suficiente para volver a separarme de ti. He muerto una vez por el bien de todos, y ahora, solo quiero vivir solo una vez por ti. Te amo Hermione, te amo y ya nunca pienso dejarte… ni siquiera concibo esa posibilidad. Solo espero que tu nunca me dejes.

- Nunca lo dudes, te amo demasiado.

Hermione sonrió de la manera mas sincera que lo hizo en su vida. Harry no esperó ni un segundo más y finalmente le dio el mas dulce, tierno, y sincero de los besos que jamás le habían dado. El beso que simbolizaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y que las palabras no alcanzaban a abarcar porque, sencillamente, el alcance de su amor iba más allá de lo que ellos mismos pudieran llegar a describir.

- Por siempre. – Prometió Harry mirándola a los ojos de manera profunda.

- Por siempre. – Repitió ella, completamente segura de que el futuro solo les depararía felicidad a ellos y a todos los que les ayudaron a ganar la batalla.

Volvieron a besarse, sabiendo que ya nada podría interferir en su felicidad y en su necesidad de estar juntos. Bueno, al menos nada permanente.

- Oigan, creo que tendrán tiempo suficiente para eso. Adentro hay mucha gente que necesita recibir buenas noticias. – Draco los miraba a los dos tratando de mostrarse serio, pero ambos sabían que una gran sonrisa luchaba por relucir en su rostro.

- ¿Siempre tan amargado, Malfoy? – Bromeó Harry, y Draco solo rodó los ojos simulando cansancio. Harry se puso de pie sujetando a Hermione de la mano mientras ella lo imitaba. Se acercó a Draco y apoyó su mano en el hombro de este apretándolo ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento. – No hubiéramos podido lograrlo sin tu ayuda.

- Y ninguno lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por ti. – Reconoció Draco extendiendo su mano, en un claro gesto de camaradería. Harry, quizás demasiado alterado por las emociones fuertes vividas en las ultimas horas, olvido su enemistad de tantos años, y abrazó a Draco sin dudarlo.

- Gracias por cuidarla. – Le dijo Harry sinceramente al oído, a lo que Draco solo se quedó en silencio. No era fácil cambiar de un momento a otro, y él, a su manera, había demostrado su cambio, solo era necesario saber verlo. – Es hora de volver con los demás. – Anunció Harry.

- Es hora de empezar a reparar… - Agregó Hermione - ¿Listos?

Draco y Harry se miraron unos segundos y luego volvieron a mirar a la castaña junto a ellos. Ambos asintieron ligeramente.

- Vamos. - Dijo Draco, esperando a que Harry tomara la mano de Hermione y diera el primer paso hacia adelante.

- Vamos. - Repitió éste, mirando a su novia con esperanza.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa melancólica y enredó sus dedos en los de Harry, sintiendo aún su otra mano vacía...faltaba Ron.

No sería fácil ni tampoco sencillo reconstruir todo. Dolería. Y mucho. Llorarían muchas lágrimas por todos aquellos que ya no estaban ni volverían a estar, pero lo harían precisamente, por ellos, por su sacrificio. Ese era el momento de levantarse y demostrar una vez más, que las vidas que se habían unido a aquellos mártires que habían peleado una vez dieciocho años atrás y habían caído por defender al mundo, habían valido la pena y serían honradas por siempre.

Los recuerdos, las memorias de aquellos que desde algún lugar no muy lejos guiarían sus pasos por un sendero que nunca más significaría dolor, las cicatrices que habían quedado marcadas tanto en almas como en cuerpos, serían la fuerza y la energía que iba a impulsarlos a formar aquél sueño por el que tanto habían luchado y por el que un alto precio habían tenido que pagar.

Y a pesar de eso, cuando todo estuviera marchando y el horror del pasado pareciese haberse ido, cuando nadie más tuviera miedo y el mundo mágico volviera a su paz, ellos seguirían faltando...Ron seguiría faltando. Fred seguiría faltando. Tonks y Remus seguirían faltando...por eso dependía de ellos hacer todo lo posible para que tanto Molly, como George y el pequeño Teddy, vieran el futuro que aquellos que tanto los habían amado habían construido para ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten! Solo espero que comprendan a una pobre alma inspirada.<strong>

**Los kiero!**

**Val**


	2. Chapter 2

Otra vez por acá. Me alegro mucho saber que este final alternativo les gustó tanto como el original. Me esforcé mucho porque todo sonara creible y entregarles algo bueno. Como siempre dije, mi final ideal era el que escribi en un principio, y aunque este me guste mucho, no cambió de idea. Pero este regalo se lo merecen asi que, sigan disfrutando!

Gracias a HalliwellMB quien me ayudó mucho en el cap pasado y por las ansias de subir, me olvidé de agradecerle. Que suerte que te tengo!

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>

Por él

Los rostros que se divisaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts si bien eran conocidos, no eran los mismos de siempre. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido alcanzados por las marcas de la guerra. Marcas físicas y psicológicas. Ninguno de aquellos rostros olvidarían jamás lo que habían vivido hace ya dos meses entre los muros de aquel viejo castillo, que finalmente, había sido reconstruido.

Pero un rostro en particular sobresalía por encima de los demás, el de Hermione. Llevaba consigo el dolor pintado, como todos, pero había algo mas, una mezcla rara entre sorpresa y aturdimiento imposible de descifrar.

Harry, su novio, su mejor amigo, no pudo dejar de notarlo, y aún así, no conseguía saber que era lo que iba mal. Por más que le preguntó cientos de veces, ella no decía nada, solo se limitaba a repetir hasta el cansancio que todo iba tan bien como debería, y eso lo tenía preocupado.

- ¿Has logrado hablar con ella? – La voz de la Sra. Weasley lo tomó por sorpresa. Molly solía pasar gran parte del día callada, un cambio que no pocos notaron, y solo se dedicaba a ayudar en todo lo que podía. La muerte de Ron era un peso demasiado fuerte sobre sus hombros y nadie sabía como lograría superarlo.

Ron era su hijo favorito aunque él nunca lo hubiera creído y perderlo la había marcado para siempre.

- No… Digo si, pero… no dice nada… que ayude.

Harry estaba mas que sorprendido de que Molly estuviera hablándole. Sobretodo a él, a quien ya casi ni saludaba. No podía culparla si ya no lo trataba como antes. Más aún, le sorprendía que hubiera notado que sucedía algo con Hermione cuando siempre estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

- Ya veo… - Molly miraba a Hermione con ternura. Era la primera expresión "normal" que Harry vio en ella en todo este tiempo. – Creo que voy a hablar con ella, Harry. Perdóname… - Se detuvo apenas dos segundos a mirar a Harry, y él consideró la posibilidad de que, tal vez, Molly le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por considerarlo el culpable de que su hijo estuviese muerto. Solo tal vez. O quizás, eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Molly avanzó con pasos cautelosos hacía Hermione quien permanecía sentada en uno de los escalones de la Gran Escalinata, mientras contemplaba un punto perdido en el infinito.

- Hermione, querida. – Pese a estar en un mundo paralelo, Hermione reaccionó al instante al oír la voz de aquella mujer. Le alegraba ver que estaba recuperando un poco a la Molly de siempre.

- ¿Sí, Sra. Weasley? – Respondió ella solícita aunque sorprendida.

- Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Molly. – Una sonrisa cálida se extendió por el rostro de la mujer y Hermione creyó que podría llorar solo al verla así.

- Perdón. Molly.

- Así está mejor… ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo.

Extendió su mano bondadosa hacía la chica que consideraba como su hija, esperando que esta aceptara.

- Claro.

Hermione extendió su brazo y sintió como su mano se veía envuelta por la de Molly de forma protectora. De la manera en la que su propia madre siempre hacía. Se puso de pie y caminó a su lado sin dudarlo. Atravesaron varios pasillos y subieron escaleras en un silencio profundo y relajante, hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor y se adentraron en el dormitorio de Hermione.

Molly se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, mientras le hacía gestos a Hermione para que la imitara.

- Ven, hazme compañía.

Hermione lo hizo sin dudar. Había pasado una semana terrible y sentía que necesitaba a sus padres mas que nunca, pero tenerla a Molly con ella la hacía extrañarlos un poco menos. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho con todas las letras, para ella esa mujer era como su madre y sentía su dolor como propio. Sentía que podía confiar en ella ciegamente porque Molly siempre tendría un lugar de su corazón para ella.

Y ya no resistió más y dejó caer sus barreras para permitirse llorar.

- Ven aquí pequeña. Llora todo lo que necesites. – La mujer abrazó a Hermione con fuerza mientras esta acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro y la sujetaba con temor a que se fuera. – Shh, tranquila hija, ya todo estará bien.

- Gracias…

Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguna dijera nada, no era necesario. Solo cuando cada una se desahogó, porque Molly también lloró, se separaron lo necesario para poder hablar.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó la mujer quitando el rastro de lágrimas del rostro de la chica.

- Si, mucho.

- Me alegro. – Molly suspiró con fuerza y se preparó para hablar - ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

Hermione la miró confundida y sin entender realmente de que hablaba la mujer. Esta se dio cuenta de esto y se explico.

- Cariño, ya tengo demasiados años y puedo decir que la vida me enseñó mucho. Pero más que por vieja, lo sé porque yo misma lo viví… He tenido siete hijos, eso debió servir para algo ¿No?

Fue la última frase lo que esclareció todo para Hermione y la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

No podía ser que Molly supiera, ¿O sí?

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

Molly rió, de esa forma tan maternal que solo parecía de ella.

- Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas… Estás embarazada. – La sonrisa en su rostro era impagable. Hermione quiso llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, solo por ver a esa mujer que tanto amaba, recuperándose.

- Si… - Admitió, porque la verdad necesitaba poder desahogarse.

- Es… la mejor noticia que podías haberme dado en un momento como este. Es un milagro. – Declaró eufórica y dejando caer nuevas lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¿De verdad lo dice? ¿No… no cree que sea inoportuno? – Hermione tenía demasiadas dudas sobre cómo tomarían los demás esta noticia. No es que no estuviera feliz por su bebé, sino que no se sentía capaz de mostrarse feliz mientras los demás sufrían.

Molly la miró profundamente y haciendo un gesto de comprensión. Entendía que no fuera fácil para ella, aún era demasiado joven y necesitaba una guía.

- Creo que es lo que todos necesitamos. Es la señal de que hay vida incluso después de la guerra, Hermione. Es maravilloso y no debes permitir que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Molly estiró su mano y la posó con ternura sobre el vientre de Hermione. Pese al poco tiempo de gestación, pudo notar un pequeño bultito creciendo ahí.

- Esta niña necesita de una madre fuerte… - Alzó su rostro para encontrar sus ojos con los de Hermione, quien la miraba sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Y tú lo eres, hija. No temas, todo estará bien.

- ¿Usted cree que será niña? Me encantaría que lo fuera…

- Claro que si. Una niña hermosa que nos traerá alegrías a todos nosotros… - Su sonrisa se desdibujó un poco y Hermione notó que su mente vagaba en recuerdos.

- ¿Se siente bien? – Preguntó preocupada al verla cambiar su ánimo de un momento a otro.

- Si… Es solo que, por un momento me imaginé lo que hubiera pasado si Ron hubiese sido el padre de este bebé… -Volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una disculpa grabada en su rostro – No es que te reproché nada, no me malinterpretes, pero siempre tuve el presentimiento de que Ron y tu… bueno, ya sabes… Ideas de una madre, no me hagas caso.

Hermione apoyó sus manos sobre la que Molly aún apoyaba en su vientre.

- Yo amé a Ron, y de alguna forma, siempre lo amaré. Incluso yo misma tuve alguna vez el deseo de que él y yo formáramos nuestra propia familia. Solo que a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea.

- Gracias por eso. A veces se me hace muy difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya nunca mas lo veré. Si las cosas hubiesen salido como tanto tu y yo las soñamos, en estos momentos estaría eufórica porque me devolvieras una parte de él.

- Mi hija es una parte de él. Ron me permitió crear para ella un futuro en el que crezca libre y feliz. Eso se lo debo a él. Además… - Agregó con una sonrisa sincera -, usted es parte de mi familia también y me encantaría que formara parte de la de ella. – Concluyó mirando su vientre.

- ¿De verdad lo dices?

- Claro que si. Usted es mi segunda madre, y también es la madre de Harry. Mi hija será su nieta, y sé que la amara tanto como nosotros lo hacemos.

Molly lloraba demostrando la inmensa alegría que la embargaba.

- Mi primera nieta… me hacen muy feliz, ambas. – Acarició a Hermione una vez mas, presa de una emoción demasiado fuerte. – Ron siempre decía que me daría una nieta… y creo que esta fue su manera de cumplir aquella promesa.

- No lo dude. – Convino Hermione, mucho mas relajada y disfrutando por primera vez de la noticia sin miedo a nada. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

- ¿Molly?

- Si, querida.

- ¿Recuerda cuál era el nombre que Ron quería ponerle a su hija?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Molly derramara lágrimas aún sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Entendía las razones por las que la castaña preguntaba aquello, y no podía estar más que agradecida por ello.

- Perfectamente. Su nombre sería Rose, para que de esa forma le recordara a él. Creo que mi hijo tenía la vaga idea de que yo podría olvidarlo. – Sonrió con melancolía. Era la primera vez que no le dolía hablar de él.

- Nadie podría olvidarse de él… Rose, Rose será quien se encargue de eso. Mi hija llevará ese nombre, por él.

* * *

><p>Ok, no es muy Harmony, pero siempre me pregunté como sobrellevó Mollly la muerte de uno de sus hijos, y este cap se escribió solo hacia allí, espero que no les moleste.<p>

HalliwellMB: a la orden marinero! jajaj, gracias de nuevo, si no hubieses hecho ese cierre magnifico, nada d esto estaria pasando. TKM!

lucecita: De nada, d nada, d nada, lo hago x gusto. En cuanto a la otra historia, ya m tenes en tus alertas? Revisalas!

snoopyter: bienvenida a mi loco mundo! Gracias x comentar, y se t espera siempre que gustes! gracias!

Rosana: gracias a vos x tus comentarios que siempre son muy buenos. Escribiré un par de caps mas, dos por lo menos ya que este se me coló. Gracias por seguirme!

Primrose Darcy: el dia q no nombres a Sirius me preocuparé. En fin, yo tmb elijo el original, pero este es para los dias en que necesitas no llorar, jajjaj. Yo mas he dicho!

anita675: yo tmb me alegro de leerte x aki. Un pokito mas, no es pecado, o si? Bue, como sea, pekemos! Gracias x leer!

Alexa: Wow, gracias, me alegra saber que disfrutas de mi escritura, tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Este final es para ustds que tanto lo quisieron, gracias!

Harmony: no hace falta que mientas. Este final tmb me gusta mucho a mi. Hay opciones para todos los gustos, solo keda escoger. gracias.

Nos leemos la proxima, y un consejito para aquellos que lo pedían, revisen sus alertas!

Gracias, y besosss

Val


	3. Una nueva razón

**Capitulo 3**

**Una nueva razón**

Harry apareció por el hueco de la puerta. Al parecer, había esperado para subir hasta el momento en el que su mente no resistió más. Hermione lo observó y, por un segundo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él se había preocupado por ella y ella simplemente se dedicó a mantenerlo afuera.

- Disculpen… ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó, con la voz ronca debido a los nervios y, tal vez un poco, al llanto contenido en los últimos días. Días en los que hubiera deseado derrumbarse y no se lo permitió porque sabía que había personas sufriendo mas que él.

Hermione extendió su mano hacía él, y una sonrisa radiante se plasmó en su rostro. Si Harry no estuviera viéndola, nunca hubiera creído que Hermione sonreía así en esos momentos.

- Pasa, Harry. – Dijo en un susurro bastante audible.

Harry se adentró en la habitación y caminó hacía donde las dos mujeres permanecían sentadas. Al llegar junto a su novia tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

El muchacho la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y sin poder evitar que una extensa sonrisa se tatuara en su propio rostro.

Molly miró a ambos chicos y una sensación de calidez invadió su pecho. Una sensación de alivio que le permitió respirar con normalidad por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. No, ellos no eran Ron, pero eran sus otros hijos, los hijos del corazón. Los que le habían brindado su cariño y respeto, y que cuidarían de ella en nombre de él.

- Creo que ustedes deben hablar. – Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie. Estando de frente a Harry, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. – Estoy orgullosa de ti, Harry. Lamento no haber podido decírtelo antes. Pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado, a pesar de que Ron ya no este con nosotros, yo sigo considerándote un hijo mío, y eso no va a cambiar. Tenlo por seguro.

Las lágrimas ahora si corrían libres por las mejillas del muchacho. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la mínima posibilidad de que Molly pudiera rechazarlo le rompía el alma en dos. Escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer lo reconfortaba enormemente.

- Gracias, Molly. Siempre la consideré una madre para mí, me alegro de que usted sienta lo mismo… gracias.

Molly se limpió las lágrimas antes de decir.

- Debo irme. Hablen.

- Gracias, Molly. – Dijo Hermione, apretando la mano de la mujer en un gesto de amor, para luego dejarla partir.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Harry se sentó frente a Hermione observándola con amor. Después de los últimos minutos, sentía como su cuerpo y su mente volvían a vivir.

- Harry… - Rompió el silencio la chica, mucho más segura de lo que ella misma se creía – Hay algo que debo contarte.

El chico frente a ella asintió y se limitó a escucharla. Este era su momento, lo que ella tuviera que decirle, él estaría ahí para escucharla hasta el final.

- Dime lo que sea. – La animó.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Estaba segura de que la noticia lo alegraría enormemente, pero aún así, no dejaba de resultar difícil.

- Harry… estoy… embarazada.

Harry la miró mientras una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba poco a poco en su rostro y se ensanchaba hasta más no poder.

- Herm… eso… eso es… Hermione, eso es… maravilloso… Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó la chica, aún con la inseguridad propia después de todo lo que vivió. - ¿No crees que es… inoportuno? – Preguntó, dejando caer un poco su semblante.

Harry posó su mano sobre la barbilla de ella y con la otra acarició su rostro, desde la frente hasta el mentón. Luego le regalo un delicado y dulce beso en los labios.

- Me parece el momento ideal. Nunca más necesario que ahora. Lo que todos necesitamos es una razón para mirar adelante y seguir… Lo que necesitamos es un motor que nos guíe y que nos demuestre que aún después de todo lo que hemos perdido, hemos ganado más. Yo lo necesito. Molly lo necesita… todos. Creo que es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. - Bajó su mano acariciando su brazo y terminar en su casi inexistente barriga.

- Lo sé… es solo que… no puedo dejar de pensar en Ron…

- Ron estaría feliz de saberlo… - Besó su barriga con devoción – Él amaría a esta preciosura que apenas esta entrando en nuestras vidas. Ambos lo sabemos.

- Hubiese sido un padrino maravilloso… - Apuntó Hermione con nostalgia.

- Y lo será a su manera. Él cuidara a nuestro bebé desde donde se encuentre.

- A nuestra hija… - Dijo ella en un susurro, causando una mayor sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

- Nuestra hija.

Hermione abrazó a Harry por los hombros, atrayendo mas su cabeza hacia su estómago.

Definitivamente, valía la pena todo el sufrimiento si al final, las cosas iban a terminar así. Exceptuando las cosas que aún le faltaban, como la presencia de sus padres, y la ausencia eterna de Ron, era feliz. Mucho mas de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Incluso embarazada a los dieciocho años. Incluso sin haber terminado el colegio. Incluso cuando el mundo allá afuera estaba en proceso de reconstrucción.

Finalmente entendía que no era eso lo importante.

Su familia. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Tener a su lado a las personas que amaba y comprobar que están sanas y salvas. Todo lo demás vendría solo.

- Cásate conmigo. – Le pidió levantando sus ojos para conectarlos con los de Hermione. – Cásate conmigo y conviértanme en la persona más feliz del universo. – Era un ruego más que una petición.

- Hagámoslo. – Fue su sencilla respuesta y lo besó en los labios de manera ansiosa, como hacía demasiado tiempo no lo hacía. - Te amo, Harry.

- Y yo a ti… A las dos… - Él la miró y dejó escapar una risa delatora. – Te amo, bebé… nunca las dejaré…

* * *

><p>Perdón por la demora, pero ya saben, mientras mi inspiración no funciona correctamente prefiero no actualizar. Considero mejor hacerlos esperar un pokito, a subir algo cuyo resultado no me satisfaga. Asi q, gracias x esperar.<p>

DeniGranger: puntos de vista. Yo a mi manera de ver lo considero asi, pero tmb es cierto q Molly tiene un gran corazon y reparte su amor a todos por igual. Gracias x el aguante y x incitarme a actualizar. Nos hablamos. Por cierto, felicitaciones x ser escogida para Slytherin, (aunq no t agrade demasiado) Besossss

snoopyter: A mi tmb me da pena q haya muerto, pero q no haya muerto ninguno del trio me parecia irreal, y a la hora de elegir, preferia Ron, jajaj. (q mala soné). Gracias x leer y espero q disfrutes este cap.

aanita675: q decirte ya q no t haya dicho. El contar con caras (?) conocidas siempre es una gran alegria. Gracias de nuevo!

lucecita11: tus expectativas en mis escritos me hacen inmensamente feliz, espero haberlas alcanzado nuevamente, gracias!

HaliwellMB: maldita! me dejaste pagando! escribe tus malditas escenas d una vez! jajaja, t kiero!

Primrose Darcy: ademas de regaladora, t olvidaste de biblioteca y disquera! jajaj, yo 

Sol Meyer: ah, se lo q es eso, la facu pierde a mucha gente en sus inmensidades, si lo sabre yo! El fic es un Ronsy (no se si llego el MP xq la coneccion caia). T espero ahi tmb. (es una especie d obligacion q t impongo) jajajja, Besossss

Como siempre, kiero invitarlos a leer, Hasta que seas mia. es un Ronsy, q tiene como segunda pareja un Dramione. Denle una oportunidad si?

Tambien informarles q: Soy RAVENCLAW! En Pottermore, claro, Mi nick es ProfecíaPatronus177, no duden en agregarme!

Besos a todos!

Val


	4. Un momento para recordar

**Capitulo 4**

**Un momento para recordar**

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron, y con ellos las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad. No resultó fácil, y probablemente, nunca sería lo mismo, pero ahora eran personas que no tenían que temer a nada. El mal que antes los acechaba, había dejado de existir.<p>

Los padres de Hermione fueron encontrados y les reestablecieron sus memorias. Entendieron a su hija cuando esta les contó todo la verdad y les explicó la verdadera situación del mundo mágico de los últimos años, y que ella nunca les había contado. Lo que mas les alegró fue saber que pronto serían abuelos.

Los Weasley también tuvieron que encontrar la forma de seguir adelante después de una pérdida que los marcaría de por vida. Para una familia tan unida como ellos, el dolor se exacerbaba hasta el punto de impedirles respirar, pero el mismo hecho de su propia unidad, fue la base que los ayudó a levantarse. Siempre faltaría Ron, pero su huella era algo imposible de borrar.

Y así fue como, nueve meses después de la batalla, sus vidas volvían a agitarse otra vez.

Harry se encontraba en San Mungo, y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, ese lugar no conllevaba un sabor amargo. A decir verdad, era el ser mas feliz del mundo en esos momentos.

Había despertado esa mañana con un gran nudo en su pecho y con la certeza de que algo grande pasaría, y pese a que nunca fue bueno en Adivinación, esta vez, su palpito no falló.

- Ya puede pasar, señor Potter. Lo están esperando. – Informó una enfermera acercándose hacía donde él, y el resto de su extensa familia se encontraban.

La mujer le sonreía de manera amigable, pero él siempre viviría con la duda de no saber si era porque se alegraba por él, o por un simple y sencillo gesto de agradecimiento. Tampoco le importaba la verdad.

- Gracias. – La voz le fallaba un poco debido a los nervios. Se puso de pie y dio dos pasos en dirección a la mujer, para luego girarse y mirar al resto extrañados. - ¿No vienen?

Molly Weasley, su segunda madre, le dedicó la mas grande de las sonrisas que hubiese esbozado desde la muerte de Ron.

- Este es tu momento, Harry. Eres tú quien debe ir primero, nosotros lo haremos después, solo disfruta el momento. – Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias, Molly.

- Ve… ahora te alcanzamos. – Le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó partir.

Harry atravesó un largo pasillo detrás de la enfermera, quien le indicó una puerta.

- Aquí es, puede pasar.

- Gracias.

La enfermera se fue dejándolo solo parado detrás de la puerta. Posó su mano en el manillar y se quedó estático. Sintió como todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo se esfumaba, y como las imágenes comenzaban a agolparse en su mente. Imágenes de todas las cosas vividas en su vida, y que, indefectiblemente, lo habían llevado hasta ese momento.

El momento en el que Hagrid le dijo que era un mago. La primera vez que fue al Callejón Diagon y se enamoró de la magia. Cuando conoció a los Weasley y especialmente a Ron. El momento exacto en el que Hermione se cruzó en su vida… Hogwarts. Dumbledore. Snape. Sus padres. Sirius. Las batallas perdidas. Las ganadas.

Todas y cada una de las personas que lo ayudó y confió en él ciegamente. El recuerdo de Hermione diciéndole que lo amaba tanto o más que él. Cuando derrotó a Voldemort.

Cuando supo que iba a ser padre.

Y ahora.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Era tonto tener miedo ahora cuando nada podía ir mejor. Este era su momento, si. Y debía empezar a vivirlo.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y asomó su cabeza por el resquicio.

Hermione se encontraba en la cama del hospital, visiblemente cansada, pero aún así, una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Era feliz, y traía una "pequeña" y frágil razón entre sus brazos para estarlo.

Miraba a su hija, de apenas una hora de vida, con una devoción inmensa. Acariciaba su frente con las yemas de sus dedos mientras la sostenía contra su pecho. La niña dormía plácidamente acurrucada junto a su madre.

- Hola Rosie… - Susurraba – Hola mi amor chiquito… por fin puedo verte y tenerte entre mis brazos… eres tan hermosa. – Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Se sentía completamente feliz en esos momentos.

Había tenido que pasar por una cesárea ya que su cuerpo carecía de la fuerza suficiente para resistir el parto natural. Las presiones y angustias de los últimos meses la habían llevado a que su embarazo sea de riesgo, pero el hecho de tener a su hija frente a ella, completamente sana, le hacían borrar aquellos recuerdos. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Una sombra y el movimiento de la puerta la hicieron despegar los ojos del rostro de la bebé y desviarlos hacía allá. Harry las observaba a ambas con una expresión de amor tal, que Hermione jamás sería capaz de olvidarla en su vida.

Se miraron a los ojos a la distancia, mientras dos grandes sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros. No hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, nunca fueron necesarias. Un simple gesto, una simple mirada les bastaba para saber que se amaban mucho mas de lo que nadie jamás pudiera llegar a comprender.

Hermione estiró su mano hacía él en el aire, y esa fue la señal que Harry necesitó para encontrar el valor que lo había abandonado y cruzar el umbral.

Al llegar cerca de ella, tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. Las miró a ambas sin dar crédito a la inmensa alegría que se expandía por todo su ser y le llenaba hasta el último rincón de su alma.

La chica levantó la vista centrándola en él, y él pudo ver que las lágrimas se acentuaban en los ojos de ella. Harry rompió el espacio que los separaba y la besó con adoración. Cuando el aire se acabó y ellos se separaron solo unos centímetros, Hermione habló.

- Harry, te presento a nuestra pequeña Rose…

Harry la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acarició su cabecita.

- Es perfecta. – fue capaz de decir, cuando reaccionó, y deslizó su mano a través del pequeño rostro de su hija con extremo cuidado. Luego levantó su rostro y miró a Hermione quien aún contemplaba a su nueva razón de ser. – Gracias.

Hermione acarició el rostro de él con amor.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Me haces feliz y con eso basta. Ambos lo hacen. – y lo besó de nuevo.

- Es igual a su madre. – La halagó Harry, acariciando el casi inexistente cabello castaño de su hija.

En ese momento, la pequeña que era el fruto de su unión, despertó y los miró a ambos.

- Pero tiene los ojos de su padre… - Finalizó Hermione, mirándolo con picardía.

Podía soportar ese cliché, si eso lo convertía en un ser completamente enamorado y feliz.

Rose y Hermione lo hacían feliz, y ya hacía mucho tiempo que no temía a nada. Solo le faltaba una cosa para que su felicidad fuera completa.

- ¿Hermione? – Ella lo miró extrañada porque, de pronto, el tono de su voz había cambiado por uno mas serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? – Contestó Hermione medio riendo, medio preocupada, y al ver el rostro de Harry comprendió que era una pregunta seria. – Te amo más de lo que jamás creí posible. Mi amor por ti me trajo hasta aquí y me dio el mas maravilloso de los regalos y… estoy convencida de que nunca dejaré de sentirlo. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

Harry sonrió más relajado, aunque aún tenía una pregunta por hacerle.

- ¿Hermione?

- Ya Harry, suéltalo de una vez porque me estás poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Soltó sin más preámbulos, provocando que por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se quedara sin palabras ante una pregunta. – Si no quieres está bien, no-

Ella apoyó su dedo sobre los labios de él haciéndolo callar al instante.

- No digas nada. – Hermione mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué…?

- Guardo este instante en mi memoria para volver a él cada vez que las fuerzas me falten.

Harry sonrió esperanzado.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es más que un sí. Quiero pasar mi vida entera junto a ti, junto a ustedes. Si, quiero casarme contigo, Harry. Te amo.

Y sin decir más, la besó con la certeza de que ese no sería su ultimo beso y de que esa, solo era la primera de muchas alegrías.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la demora, pero ya saben, no es facil. No se si decirles que keda solo un capitulo, proque despues de escribir este creo q seran dos, depende de mi inspiracion. Gracias por seguir ahi aun con mis tardanzas, y como ya saben, los espero en los coemntarios.<p>

Besos a tods

Val


	5. Una nueva página

**Hola, les traigo el ultimo capitulo de la historia, solo queda el epílogo, asi que espero que lo disfruten porque ya se nos acaba, Snifff, voy a llorar otra vez.**

* * *

><p><span>Una nueva página<span>

Los reflejos del sol del atardecer cayendo y reflejándose sobre el manto de hojas secas acumulados en la hierba ya seca. La brisa tibia que llevaba en ella el olor inconfundible del otoño. La familia entera a la espera. Un pequeño ser mirando todo con ojos expectantes.

El 19 de septiembre había llegado, y era el escenario ideal para una boda. Porque Hermione había dicho sí, y le había dado a Harry la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz. Porque ambos habían ratificado su sí en el altar, y sellaron su amor con un beso. Porque ahora mismo se dirigían a su luna de miel y solo era un paso más para demostrarse el uno al otro cuanto se amaban.

Hermione contemplaba el paisaje al frente suyo desde el inmenso ventanal de la habitación. El día estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaban en el mar de las islas griegas. Grecia, un pequeño gusto que ambos se merecían.

Traía puesto un pequeño camisón blanco y estaba descalza. Su vestimenta no le hubiera impedido salir si hubiese sido el caso. Ahora tenía una mayor razón que la detenía: Rose. Su pequeña hija dormía en su cuna, después de haberla alimentado, y por más tentador que fuera el panorama allá afuera, no sería capaz de descuidarla a ella ni un solo segundo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que solo fue consciente de la presencia de Harry cuando este apareciendo por detrás, deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besó su mejilla. Hermione apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él, y se apoyó en su pecho.

- Es muy temprano para que estés fuera de la cama. – Le dijo Harry al oído apenas elevando la voz.

- Lo sé… pero nuestra hija no tiene horarios. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry no perdió la oportunidad y la besó. No era como las primeras veces, un beso tímido; ni tampoco un beso desesperado como durante la Batalla. Ahora sus besos eran profundos, cargados de sentimiento y de pertenencia. Ahora debían disfrutar, porque ya ningún mal podría alcanzarlos.

Al separar sus labios, Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella y la abrazó aún con mas fuerza.

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Hermione. Si… pudiera explicarte la enorme felicidad que siento en mi interior… sencillamente no me alcanzan las palabras.

Hermione negó con su cabeza y volvió a besarlo. Claro que entendía lo que sentía, porque era exactamente así como ella se sentía. Un amor tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho y que a veces le impedía respirar con normalidad.

- Te amo, Harry. Te amo, te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

- ¿Crees que somos egoístas por sentirnos así? – Preguntó ella con el semblante un poco alicaído.

- Yo creo que todos están felices por nosotros. Sacrificamos muchas cosas en estos años y este era el final que nos merecíamos. No creo que seamos egoístas, y si lo somos, es buen momento para serlo. – Explicó.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Él estaría feliz. Yo lo sé y tu también lo sabes.

Hermione lo miró y luego asintió. Harry tenía razón, solo que aún le costaba aceptar la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Ella se acurrucó aún más contra él y apoyó sus manos sobre las que la rodeaban. Podría permanecer así el resto de su vida.

- Todo estará bien ahora. Yo estaré aquí siempre para cuidarlas a ambas.

- Lo sé… Sé que nunca me dejarías, porque si lo hicieras, yo no podría seguir. No podría seguir si te pierdo a ti también.

Harry giró el cuerpo de su mujer y la contempló de frente, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

- Nunca, jamás, te abandonaré. Pero si algo llegara a pasarme, sé que tu seguirás adelante. Sé que podrás seguir con tu vida.

- No, Harry. No podría-

- Si, lo harás. – le aseguró él sujetando su rostro con ternura.

- No puedes saberlo. – Se negaba ella a aceptarlo.

- No, tienes razón, pero quiero creer que así será. Sino me pondría muy triste. Además, ahora también está Rosie, y ella te necesita más de lo que tú podrías necesitarme a mi.

En eso tenía razón. Hermione desvió la vista para contemplar a la pequeña bebé que estaba a unos pasos y que parecía sonreír en sueños.

- Ambas te necesitamos a ti también. – Hermione suspiró y luego volvió su vista hacía él – Lo haré, en el caso de que algo pasara seguiré adelante. Lo prometo. Pero tú debes prometer que jamás nos dejarás.

Harry rió. Hermione siempre encontraba la forma de ganar la discusión.

- Lo prometo. – Acepto y volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella, quien pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Tendremos una larga y feliz vida, juntos.

- Muy larga y muy feliz. – Acotó Harry entre besos y sin soltarla – Con muchos hijos.

Hermione separó su rostro y lo miró divertida.

- ¿Muchos?

- Todos los que quieras.

- Todos los que tú quieras. – Respondió volviéndolo a besar.

- Ok. Entonces… ¿Por qué no empezamos a probar? – Sugirió de manera pícara.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea en mente, Sr. Potter? – Le siguió Hermione la broma.

- Solo algunas.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Harry la tomó en brazos llevándola a su habitación, dispuestos a escribir otra página de su historia.

* * *

><p>Siento que me haya quedado cortito, pero es justo lo que quería retratar, un momento fugaz pero muy importante, no hacen falta las palabras para describir lo que ellos sienten, y lo q no digo, lo dejo a la imaginacion de cada uno.<p>

Como dije, solo falta el epílogo que ya está listo, asi que en unos días lo subo.

HalliwellMB: Si, tenemos que hablar, jajaj. Si, ya solo falta uno! Porque me niego a abandocar esta historia? Te kiero!

lucecita11: gracias por la confianza. Me crees que yo tampoco puedo abandonar la historia? Sufriremos juntas hasta el final. Gracias por todo, nos leemos en la proxima.

anita675: siempre haciendo acto de presencia, ya la actualizacion y en la semana la otra, besosss

: nada de malo tienen los clichés, ya esta demostardo. Creo que ser feliz, aunq despues debas dejarlo partir. Hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad. Gracias por el amor y el odio. creo que las buenas historias deben generar eso, sino pasan y no nos dejan nada. Me halagas con lo que decis, espero seguirte leyendo, besos enormesss

Maryel Tonks: Bienvenida y gracias por leerme y por seguir todos mis proyectos. Espero tenerte por aca mas tiempo. Besosss

YA NO QUEDA NADA!

Nos leemos y cuidense

Val


	6. Epílogo

Un regalito para mi. Por ser lo ultimo que escribiré de esta historia. Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epílogo<span>**

El dos de mayo llegó. Demasiado rápido tal vez. O tal vez es solo el hecho de sentir que las heridas siguen estando abiertas. Es el tercer aniversario de la Batalla y aún sigue tomándome por sorpresa. Aún hay veces en las que me cuesta creer que Ron ya no está entre nosotros. En las que despierto con la certeza de que voy a encontrarlo frente a mí en cualquier momento. De que estará en la cocina atracándose de comida. O en el living, derrotando a Harry en una partida de ajedrez… O simplemente estando. Me mirara y me dedicará una sonrisa de esas tan características de él. Y luego recuerdo que eso ya no pasará.

La muerte de Ron ocupa el único pedazo de mi corazón que nunca logró sanar. Es un vacío constante, una parte que falta. Siempre me hará falta a mi lado. Al lado de todos.

Por eso este día es tan triste para mí. Todos los dos de mayo lo serán. Me entristece el hecho de que nunca va a poder disfrutar de este mundo que él ayudó a crear y que le hubiera encantado ver. Me entristece que nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi hija, porque sé que hubiera sido el mejor padrino de todos.

Pero tres años es demasiado tiempo y todos necesitamos cerrar esa etapa de nuestras vidas.

Es hora de dejarlo partir.

Por eso ahora mismo me encuentro a escasos metros de su tumba. El lugar que escogió su familia para su descanso eterno es hermoso. Está en una de las colinas próximas a "La Madriguera", por expreso pedido de Molly quien quería tener a su hijo lo más cerca posible de ella.

No hay lápida. Un gran árbol ocupa el lugar exacto en el que él descansa, fue plantado en el momento del entierro y ha crecido con fuerza en todo este tiempo. En su corteza han sido grabadas las letras del nombre de mi mejor amigo. Alrededor de este, sus padres, sus hermanos y sus amigos han ido plantando diversas flores en su recuerdo. El lugar transmite paz. Creo que no hay mejor forma de recordarlo que esta. No parece un sitio de muerte sino una celebración por su vida.

Sujeto con fuerza la mano de Rose, y la miro a los ojos. Ella también me mira con sus ojitos llenos de vida, y con la pregunta marcada en su rostro. Es la primera vez que ella viene aquí. Creo que espere todo este tiempo para traerla porque se que ahora ella podrá comprender mejor que fue lo sucedido.

- ¿Vamos? – Le pregunto para que sea ella la que decida. Mueve su cabecita en señal afirmativa y avanzamos.

Rose lleva una orquídea sujeta en su mano contra su pecho.

- ¿Ese es el tío Ron? – Pregunta al llegar junto al árbol, señalándolo con su dedito – Tía Ginny dijo que él era un árbol.

- Si, mi amor, - Contesto dejando escapar una risita. Ginny y sus ideas. – Podría decirse eso.

Rose se acerca un poco más y pasa sus deditos por sobre las letras talladas. Lento y con mucha atención, como si pudiera leer exactamente lo que dice allí. Luego, desliza su mano a través de la corteza, hasta que finalmente, besa el árbol.

- Hola tío, me alegro mucho de conocerte. Mami me habló de ti, y papi también. Ellos te quieren mucho y yo también porque me dijeron que eras muy bueno.

Rose estaba completamente concentrada en su conversación por lo que le di su espacio y me senté a unos pasos de distancia, observándola. Todos en nuestra familia pasamos el último tiempo recordando a Ron. El hablar de él, el recordarlo, nos ayudaba a que la pérdida no fuera algo tan duro de superar. Entendimos que él hubiera querido que sigamos adelante sin sufrir. Después de todo, él había dado su vida por eso. Y Rosie había crecido oyendo todas esas historias, todas sus aventuras y había convertido a Ron en su tío favorito pese a nunca haberlo conocido. Pese a que el resto de los Weasley también la habían adoptado como su sobrina predilecta.

Imagínense siendo completamente mimada por Fred y George quienes siempre le traían regalos y experimentos extravagantes; o por Ginny, quien pese a todo, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y una madrina excelente, y no dudaba en cumplirle todos sus caprichos cada vez que mi hija los tenía.

¿Y que decir de Molly? Ella es madre por naturaleza, es su razón de ser en esta vida, y, la muerte de Ron podría haberla sumido en la más profunda de las tristezas, sin embargo, ella tenía la teoría de que su hijo le había enviado a mi niña como una fuente de esperanza.

Ella y Rose nunca llevarán la misma sangre, pero nadie le podrá negar que ella no es su nieta. La primera y la más especial.

- Mami te extraña mucho y a veces llora porque no puede verte o hablar contigo… ¿Podrías visitarla alguna vez cuando duerme como haces conmigo?

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa.

- Sé que a ella le gustara mucho poder verte. A la abuela Molly también. A todos les gustaría pero sé que no puedes… Pero si visitaras a mami a ella le gustaría.

Podía ser que aquello que Rose decía no tuviera sentido, pero explicaba muchas cosas. Ron aparecía en los sueños de Rosie, era su forma de cuidarla, y la forma en la que ella se enteraba de muchas cosas de él que nadie parecía contarle. Ahora entendía quien le daba la información.

Ron la visitaba, así como una vez había intentado hacer conmigo y yo, en medio del dolor, me había asustado y despertado, ahuyentándolo. Ron se contactó con la única persona que no temía vivir esa experiencia.

- Te traje la flor que me pediste. Son estas. – Extendió su manita mostrando la flor que llevaba entre sus dedos – Es colorida ¿Verdad?

- Rose… ¿Ron te pidió esa flor? – Le pregunto desde mi lugar.

- Si, mami. Dijo que las flores aquí eran bonitas, pero eran todas blancas. A él le gustaría que también haya flores de colores. – Me explicó con una gran sonrisa, mientras con su mano señalaba las flores alrededor suyo.

Lo que decía era verdad. Todas las flores allí plantadas eran blancas, de manera inconsciente todos elegíamos ese color. Ciertamente, Rose podría saber aquello solo si Ron se lo hubiera contado, porque hasta esta misma mañana, nadie había hablado con Rose sobre la tumba de Ron. Era algo que les había pedido a todos expresamente.

Rose apoyó la flor a los pies del árbol, y sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo. Se me acercó, hasta quedar a la altura de mis ojos.

- ¿Me ayudas a plantarlas, mami? – dijo extendiendo su manito.

- Claro, mi amor. – Tomé la mano y me puse de pie. - ¿En dónde las quieres?

No respondió, sino que tiró de mí hasta llegar a las raíces mismas del árbol y se acuclilló ahí.

- ¿Aquí las quieres? – Ella asintió – De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Entre las dos fuimos cavando distintos agujeros alrededor del árbol y sembrando las semillas que Rose había escogido. Hasta dar la vuelta completa.

Sentí una presencia familiar detrás mío. Giré y pude ver a Harry acercándose a nosotras.

- ¿Cómo están las dos mujeres mas bellas del mundo? – Preguntó dándonos un gran beso a cada una y arrodillándose al lado nuestro. Rose se acercó a él y dejó que su papá la tomara en brazos. - ¿Estás cansada, princesa?

- Un poco, ya tengo sueño. – Se quejó Rose refregándose los ojitos.

- Entonces ya es hora de que te despidas y nos vamos. – Contestó Harry.

- ¿Podemos volver otro día? – Preguntó nuestra hija con un gesto serio de esos que nos derretían a ambos.

- Podemos volver cuando quieras, Rose. – Contesté.

Eso pareció convencerla porque se acercó y abrazó el árbol con fuerza mientras le hablaba.

- Adiós tío. Tus flores quedarán preciosas ya lo verás. Volveré pronto asi que no me extrañes. Igual nos vemos esta noche. Te amo.

Harry me miró confundido ante lo que ella dijo.

- Te lo explico luego. – Susurré, para luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

Rose besó la corteza del árbol una vez más, y luego se acercó a mi estirándome sus brazos para que la alzara. La sujeté entre los míos y besé su cabecita. Amo a esta criatura más de lo que nunca me creí capaz.

Harry y yo nos ponemos de pie dispuestos a irnos.

Entonces yo también me acerco hacía mi amigo y rozo las yemas de mis dedos contra el tronco.

- Te extraño mucho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Me encantaría que alguna vez me vinieras a ver si puedes. Esta vez no saldré corriendo. – Reí de mi propio chiste – Gracias por cuidar de ella cuando ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo…

Doy unos pasos hacía atrás y luego me detengo para añadir.

- Te amamos, Ron. Todos lo hacemos. Espero que nunca lo olvides.

Al llegar a su lado, Harry me abraza por los hombros con fuerza y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él me mira demostrándome una vez más, como cada día de nuestras vidas, el amor que siente por mi, el mismo que reflejan mis ojos por él. Me sonríe y vuelvo a confirmar que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Y tras una última mirada, y sin decir una palabra más, los tres desaparecemos.

* * *

><p>lucecita11: Gracias x ser de las que me siguen desde el principio. Tus animos siempre me hicieron continuar. Si, se nos terminó, pero pronto volveremos a las andadas. besos y de nuevo, gracias!<p>

HalliwellMB: realmente necesito decirte algo mas? Por si no lo sabias, vos tambien encendes mi inspiracion, y me soportas, que eso constituye un merito doble. Te adoro, asi q ya sabes... bueno, listo, que si no me va a salir lo sentimental y no es lo mio. Besossssss

Primrose Darcy: Culpable unica y principal de q este fic exista. Si, estamos a 14 de noviembre y tu regalo finalmente ha terminado. Se porque siempre me lo dijiste que fue tu mejor regalo, pero eso no m impide q el del proximo año sea mejor. Graciasssssss, con esto, me hiciste feliz a mi tmb. Yo tmp cambio el original por nada y menos aquel epilogo que m hizo llorar tanto. Te adoro!

DeniGranger: Se que siempre estas, y siempre preguntas y se que se hace dificil a veces estar al dia, pero lo importante es estar. Gracias por seguirme en este camino, y lo mejor de todo es que con esto me gane tu amistad, asi que doblemente mejor, Espero lo disfrutes y no llores, ajjaja. besosss

Maryel Tonks: llegada al final, pero igualmente importante. Me alegro de que aun a estas alturas, haya gente que se siga enganchando con mi locura. Gracias por todo y tambien te espero en alguna otra aventura. Besosss

Finalmente llegamos al fin.

Se me dificulta demasiado dejar esta historia atrás porque me lleno de felicidad y lo sigue haciendo a cada día, pero me parece que ya hay q darle un punto final. Me encantó escribir todas y cada una de las escenas. Me encantó este final alternativo, porque fue una manera de seguir disfrutando de "Su unica razon". Me hace feliz.

Quiero agradecerles de corazón el que hayan estado ahi a cada paso y que hayan comentado cada capitulo con tantas ganas. Sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera sido posible y nunca hubiese existido.

Cada uno de los que leyó, disfruto, se rio y lloró con esta historia tiene un pedacito de mi corazon ganado. Gracias es una palabra que me queda demasiado chica, pero que a la vez, calza a la perfeccion. GRACIAS!

Espero volvermelos a encontrar en alguna otra historia y tener la suerte de tener lectores como ustedes. Mil gracias por todo, y como dice una chica que conozco. PURA VIDA!

Val.


End file.
